Why Won't You Kiss Me?
by Maymay080
Summary: Sasuke and I have been dating for a little over a year now. No, not once in a while like dates I mean frequent and we are boyfriend and girlfriend. But one question has been lingering in my mind for a while… Why won’t he kiss me? SasuSaku Oneshot.


**Why won't you kiss me?!**

Sasuke and I have been dating for a little over a year now. No, not once in a while like dates I mean frequent and we are boyfriend and girlfriend. But one question has been lingering in my mind for a while… Why won't he kiss me? Am I ugly? Do I have bad breath? I WANT AN ANSWER!

"Sakura?" Sasuke smoothly breathed in my ear.

"…Yes?" I hesitantly replied.

"You were spacing out." He started walking away from the small café that we just were at.

"Hey. um. Sasuke?" I call out towards him.

He slowly turns around.

"I… Was wondering…"

As I was about to finish my sentence Naruto comes barging in. "Hey you two love birds!"

"Hey Naruto!" I smile with a slightly annoyed expression on my face which he notices.

"Sakura did I interrupt something?"

"No worries, I can ask him later. Sasuke meet me at the training grounds tonight at five okay?" I ask.

He nods his head without a word. I walk away.

…

"So teme… you called me here to talk about something… what is it?" Naruto sits in the ramen shop with Sasuke next to him.

Sasuke pulls out a velvet box and shows it to Naruto. Naruto takes the box and opens it. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wow Sasuke that is one huge diamond it has to be at least a hundred thousand bucks. Are you planning to give it to Sakura?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No dope I am giving it to you. Of coarse I am giving it to her." He then bopped Naruto on the back of the head.

…

I walk down the streets to Ino's flower shop.

"Hey Ino-Pig where are ya?" I called out.

Ino came out with her hair in a bun and an apron on. "What is it now Billboard brow?"

"Why do you think that Sasuke has not kissed me yet? We have been going out for over a year. If he did not like me then he would dump me." My eyes wander to the floor following each cement crack in the tile paved floor.

"Hm. Maybe it is because you have such a huge forehead that he is afraid that it is going to take over your whole face." Ino stated mater of factly.

I take my gaze off of the ground and glare at her.

She laughs at my stupidity. "I was just joking. He may just be to shy to kiss you. You should go strait up to, tell him to kiss you and pull him in!" She made a splash noise at the last part like pulling a fish out of water.

"You're right! I should just go up to him and tell him the truth!" I balled my hand into a fist. My eyes were gleaming with confidence.

"Thanks Ino for the advice!" I scream running out of the store people staring at me strangely.

"GOOD LUCK!" She screams back and louder which causes more people to stop and stare.

…

I run home and get showered and then get dressed into a silver dress with frills running around and along my body all the way up to the top. I put on some silver high heels and some make up and then run out the door.

I get to the training ground to see Sasuke waiting for me leaning up against the tree.

"Hey Sasuke." I say walking up to him.

He opens his eyes and looks me up and down his eyes widening. "Why you so dressed up?"

I cross my arms over my chest. "Can't a girl look special for her boy friend every once in a while?"

He smirks at my comment. "Your right, a girlfriend of an Uchiha should always look special."

I uncross my arms and smile at him. How I loved to hear him say that I was his.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

My eyes widen and I start to fidget by shifting from one foot to another. "I was wondering…"

His eyes stared at me to continue.

"I was wondering… why we have never kissed after over a year of dating." My eyes watched as his body tensed up. "I am sorry I asked I should not have I mean its okay that we have not and I can live with it." I say in one sentence.

My eyes wander down in shame.

Sasuke's soft hands come to my cheek making me look up. I gaze into his beautiful dark eyes. He leans in and kisses me with passion. I melt from his kiss. I kiss him back with as much passion. He slowly broke away from me. My eyes were closed and my head was upwards and my lips were slightly parted.

"The reason I never kissed you was because I wanted it to be perfect and saved for a special occasion."

"Special… occasion?" I tilt my head in confusion to the side.

I watched as he grabbed my hand and lead me to a Sakura tree. He knelt in front of me on one knee and took my left hand in his right. With his left hand he pulled out a velvet box and opened it. He brought it up to my face to reveal a golden ring with a diamond the size of a marble. My eyes lit up in happiness.

"Sakura. Will you marry me?"

I pounced on Sasuke and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes. Sasuke. I will… marry you." I sobbed out.

He kissed my head and cheek and eyes and tears.

One year of not kissing him ever really did pay off in the end because in my opion it was a very romantic way to catch my heart even more.

**May: Hope you enjoyed my very first one shot! Please give me at least five or six reviews. **


End file.
